Talk:Precision based Power
Nov. 13 2013 This page is uneccessary, this is user opinion not actual information on the game. Visitors to the wiki will get the wrong idea. I ask that this page be removed. This page is biased. Is there any relevant information that proves otherwise? :Hello. Please feel free to correct what is said in the page. However I don't understand the removal request and that's why I reverted your previous edit. You cannot just delete something you do not agree with. Why is this page unnecessary? Why is it biased? If you think this is a user opinion, then please correct with more objective information. :And please try not to worry what others may or may not think. That's not a good approach since you cannot know. Hello. I agree that I cannot delete something that I do not agree with, however please refer to the information on the page itself: Precision based Powers do the fastest damage and also the best damage with theirweapons and play at their best with higher stats of Precision when in DPS role. An advantage of Precision based powers is that if the player runs out of power to use their power abilities, they can revert to their weapon to do massive damage instead unlike Might based players who require their powers to do the massive damage. List of Precision based Powers: *Earth (Power) - Only 3 power abilities do Precision based Damage *Light *Celestial The original author is stating that these powers are the best at a physical DPS role. Firstly, to say that something is the best means that it is accepted by everyone.An opinion as he does not know this for a fact. I find this hard to believe. While the requirements for two of these powers does in fact utilize a weapon it is by no means the best (nor should it be referred as such). There has been fire DPS' that does fast damage as well (while using a weapon mind you). I also find it hard to believe that only 3 powers in the game are "Precision Based." That is also user opinion. There is no information to back it up. Just because a player can combo with their powers does not mean that they are the best at being a physical dps. I am certain you have played this game for a long time so you tell me, are these three the best at a physical DPS or is that user opinion? The user states even on his page he uses one of these powers, so a possibility of opinion and not fact is possible. Can a person with any power and a high precision, with or without clipping their powers an effective DPS or do they pale in comparison to 3 powers this user has brought up? The ingame defininition of Precision is that it adds damage to weapon attacks, not speed. Also please look at the other pages AnonymouslyDark has made like Dominance Based Power, and Might based Power. The former only involves two of the original six powers, effectively stating that other tanking powers does not fit into this, though any tank must have high dominance for their role, even their equipment gives bonuses for this. In the latter the user is stating that every other power in the game fits into that category. All of this has no actual evidence to back it up. And lastly with all due respect, I do not worry about what others think. This is a wiki, we the users and contributors are to provide accurate information for those who visit the wiki. To create a page on here I believe we are to be objective as possible, otherwise who will actually refer to this wiki? More or less we are archiving information that has already been given on the official DCUO forums. To say that I worry about what others think gives me the impression that you do not check new pages for relevance and accuracy. Or that this user is someone you are familiar with. :Ok, I can follow what you write here and it was not necessary to write that much. I just asked you to give a reason to what you just called biased and obviously assuming everyone would see. I am not into DPS issues at all, so it was the original authors writing against your writing. :Also, you should be more aware of what you write perhaps. You wrote on the top of this page: Visitors to the wiki will get the wrong idea. Obviously you did not get a wrong idea, but you are worrying that others might. How is that not worrying about what others may think? :Last but not least, nobody here is checking all pages or is knowing everything. This is a wiki, open for everyone to edit and lots of people know and care about lots of different things. :Datasentinel (talk) 18:58, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I concur with the anon. These three pages are poorly worded, they pretty much say that Precision based powers are the best and the Might powers suck because they consumed power. What little facts the pages contain can easily go into the Might, Precision and Dominance stat pages. We don't really need these pages. Netherith (talk) 04:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC)